Kairi's Island
by Glade12
Summary: Its the 2nd day on Destiny Island, in kairis POV. Why was Kairi in the secret place? Its my first fanfic :D


Kingdom hearts: Last island scene- Kairi's POV:

I walk up to Sora, who is sitting on the dock watching the sun set, and I sit down.

"You know, Riku has changed…" I say to him as I gaze at the beautiful sun off in the distance.

"What do you mean?" He said, sounding confused.

"Well..." I say, trying to find a way to explain. "Hmm…"

"You okay?" he asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I looked at him for a second and then something brilliant popped into my head. "Sora! Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!"

"Huh?" he said looking a bit embarrassed

"Haha, just kidding!" I said, realizing he'd probably never leave Riku behind

"What's gotten into you?" he asked "You're the one who has changed kairi."

"Maybe…" I thought for a second "You know, I was a little afraid at first but… now I'm ready! No matter where I go or what I see I know I can always come back here… right?" I turn and look at him questioningly.

"Yeah, of course!" he told me enthusiastically.

"That's good…" I paused for a second "Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?" he asked, not understanding.

I stood up to walk away, "I just can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great." And with that said, I walked away, leaving him to think by himself.

* * *

I walked to the other side of the island, wanting to make sure that the raft was okay, and to make sure that there was nothing we had forgotten. On my way there, I ran into Riku. He had a distant look in his eyes and was pacing back and forth, talking to himself.

I stopped him and stood in front of him. "Are you okay, Riku?" I asked him, a bit worried.

"The door, Kairi! It's Opening! I don't get it. Why now? Right When we planned to get off the island, to see the distant places. But don't you see Kairi! We can now!" he looked excited, and scared, and a little bit crazy.

"Riku? What door?" I asked, trying to make since of what he was saying. "The one in the secret place under the tree?"

"The door Kairi… It's opening…" he mumbled under his breath and turned to walk away, preoccupied with whatever was going through his mind.

Worried for Riku and curious as to what he meant, I walked back to the other side of the island, and stopped in front of the entrance to the secret place. What could he have meant? _"The door, Kairi! It's opening!" _Sora, Riku, andI tried so many times to open that door, but could not figure out how. There was no door knob, no key hole, and not an inkling of proof it had ever been opened before. So why was Riku saying it was opening?

A bit frightened but still curious, I walked into the cave and down the long hallway like corridor to the bigger, wider part of the cave.

* * *

In the cave I saw the pictures we drew with small rocks on the cave walls. I remembered the one summer day that Sora and I drew pictures of each other. I saw that it was connected with a picture that was not there before, where my drawing of Sora is reaching out to share a paopo fruit with his drawing of me. I smiled at myself then remembered the reason I was there.

I walked over to the door and examined it. The door didn't look any different. It was the same brown color with a gold frame. It still had no door knob or key hole. It seemed strange to me. Shouldn't something be different? Was Riku just crazy? I shook my head and turned to walk out, ready for the day to end and to climb into my cozy bed.

I strolled to the entrance of the cave and noticed it was very dark. How long was I here? It couldn't be night already, could it? I speed up a little and walked out into the open air. There was a huge storm brewing in the sky. It was bright and clear when I came in here. Not a cloud in the sky, and now… I guess I'll stay here for now and hope it clears up soon.

I turned and went back inside the cave. I sat against the wall of the gave and shifted until I found a comfortable place. I thought about tomorrow and where we would go, and what we would see. Suddenly, I noticed there was a light coming from underneath the door. I quickly got up and walked over. I examined the door once again and realized it was slightly ajar. I reached out to pull the door and as soon as my hand touched it, I saw darkness. I saw sadness and evil. I saw the dark part in everyone's heart and I felt an overwhelming hopelessness.

Behind me I heard someone come in. "Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Sora…" I said as I reached out to him. Then the door opened blowing forcefully and I was pushed forward into darkness.


End file.
